


that hotline bling

by gotatheory



Series: Tastes Like You Only Sweeter Verse [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Love From OQ, M/M, Open Relationship, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotatheory/pseuds/gotatheory
Summary: All Robin sees when he checks his text messages is a photo. He’s sure a caption accompanies it, but the photo stands out the most considering its subject: a shirtless — and quite frankly, ripped Keith Nottingham staring at him from his phone.





	that hotline bling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starscythe_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscythe_j/gifts).



> Sooooooooo no one is terribly surprised that I'm super freaking late with a gift, right? This was originally for Love From OQ for @starscythe, but I'm a terrible terrible person and a fickle writer and so here were are. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Hopefully you love it, and hopefully some college verse Notty OQ makes up for how late I am?

The text message is unexpected. Robin has the day off — no classes, so the only thing he had to do today was a morning shift at the library and then he was done — so now he’s just playing video games and waiting for Regina to finish her classes. When the cheerful melody of the Legend of Zelda theme suddenly starts playing from his phone, for a hopeful moment, he assumes Regina has gotten out of class early and is on her way back.

All he sees when he checks the message is a photo. He’s sure a caption accompanies it, but the photo stands out the most considering its subject: a shirtless — and quite frankly, ripped Keith Nottingham staring at him from his phone. Robin enlarges the photo to study it more closely, taking in his damp hair, the towel slung low around his hips, and naturally, the planes of his chest.

Fuck, he's hot.

He tears his eyes away from ogling his — well, they've never really discussed what Keith is. “Friend with benefits” is probably the closest, but sounds a bit… Well. Whatever. Robin stops gaping at Keith's body (he absolutely does not lick his lips as he imagines dragging his tongue down the line of Keith's abs), actually reading the message with the photo. A simple “Finished my workout,” complete with a smirk emoji.

Robin groans, just a little, swamped with mental images of Keith lifting weights, grunting with the effort as sweat glistens on his body. Then there’s the delectable thought of him in the shower, like he has so obviously freshly emerged from in his photo, and Robin can see him standing under the spray, water sluicing over him, soothing his aching muscles. Robin can think of a few things they could have done that would have been a nice post-workout workout.

His phone buzzes in his hand, and when he checks the text this time, he’s surprised to see Regina’s name and a rather angry-looking message: _Keith I am in CLASS_.

Keith’s response is quick. _So?_

_You cannot send me half-naked pictures while I’m in class!_

Robin chuckles to himself, only to burst out laughing when Keith responds with a completely naked picture and the caption, _How about naked pictures?_ He doesn’t even have to see Regina’s response to know she’s not so amused, though the cursing certainly gives her away.

 _Why are you checking your texts in class anyway?_ Keith asks, but obviously can’t resist teasing her further. He tacks on, _Naughty girl_ , and that smirk emoji he so loves.

_Shut up._

Rolling his eyes at them, Robin decides to interrupt their bickering before it can really get going. _Hey Keith, how about a little post-workout workout_ he texts him, still feeling quite clever (and quite turned on) at the thought.

 _Oh yeah?_ Keith messages back, followed by, _Why do I get the feeling I’ll definitely need to shower again if I come over?_

_Regina’s still in class. You know the rules. But let’s see how much of a sweat we can work up, hmm_

_Be there in ten._

Robin smirks, and waits.

Not even ten full minutes pass before Keith is at his apartment door, and he’s still smirking when he opens it up and reveals Keith, actually dressed this time and yet somehow just as sexy as when he was naked.

“Eager?” Robin teases, biting his lip as he unashamedly checks Keith out.

He shrugs a broad shoulder, crossing into the apartment as Robin steps back. “You know me and how much I like my exercise,” he says with a suggestive bounce of his eyebrows, leaving his meaning crystal clear.

When Robin and Regina first discussed this part of their relationship — the openness — the ground rules were simple: flirting and kissing are fine, but no sex, touching below the waist, no clothes coming off unless they both were there. In some ways, this is as much about them as it is about having an experience with another person, and it works for them. Keith is… special. An exception. Mostly, things are the same — no sex, no touching below the waist — but some things are modified, such as the rule about clothes (removing them above the waist is fine) and an addendum that grinding to orgasm is perfectly acceptable so long as no hands go beneath the waistband. One might say it’s more about the challenge now, to see if they can get off without going all the way, and it works because it’s Keith. Everyone trusts each other.

For a moment, it’s slightly awkward, as they try to silently negotiate who will make their move first. They both know why he’s here, but jumping straight into it seems a bit… well, eager, as Robin said. So Robin offers up his Xbox, asking if Keith wants to play, and that gets them to the couch.

Robin doesn’t even bother booting up the system, instead immediately turning to Keith now that he’s right where he wants him, and lunging into a searing kiss that has Keith moaning first in surprise, and then with desire.

“Do you know,” Robin mutters, parting their lips long enough to speak three words and diving back in, all tongue and teeth in his haste. He pulls back, swallows hard, already breathless, and finishes his thought, “How fucking hot you looked in that picture?”

“Why do you think I sent it?” Keith retorts with a smug smile, and Robin would roll his eyes if he wasn’t too busy kissing that smugness right off his lips.

Of course Keith knows he’s hot shit, of course he knows exactly what flaunting his gorgeous body does to him (and to Regina, too, Robin is sure she’s counting the minutes until class is over for her).

Thinking about Regina and how soon she’ll be home, he reaches for the hem of Keith’s shirt and pulls it up, over his head, leaving him on display just how Robin wants him. “Regina’ll be out of class soon,” he says, running his hands over Keith’s muscles, admiring how solid he feels beneath his palms.

“Well then,” Keith murmurs, pulling him over until he’s straddling his lap, “let’s see what we can get up to before she gets back.” He surges up then, claiming Robin’s mouth once more, one hand holding the back of his neck as the other fists in the shirt he’s still wearing.

For several minutes, they make out, Robin still clothed completely as his hips move subtly against Keith’s, his hands roaming the naked expanse of Keith’s chest. He draws a gasp from the man beneath him as he tears his mouth away and kisses a path down his neck, sucking at his pulse. He can’t resist a little nip, just the pressure of his teeth over sensitive skin, and the groan Keith lets out is more than worth it.

So he does it again, another small bite, tiny bit more pressure, his tongue darting out to soothe the sting as he sucks at his skin some more.

“Mmm,” Keith hums, gasping softly as Robin does it _again_. “Fuck, Robin, you’re gonna leave a mark.”

“Like the idea of that,” Robin mutters, but he stops, drags his tongue from one side of Keith’s collarbone to the next. He sucks and bites some more, spacing them out this time. “I saw that photo of you and wanted to do just this.” He adjusts on his lap, shifting until he can kiss his way down Keith’s chest, biting at his pectorals and then capturing a nipple in between his teeth.

Keith twitches and gasps beneath him, arching into the touch. One hand is tangled in Robin’s hair, holding him in place as his tongue flicks against him. “Yeah?” he manages to say, and Robin glances up at him, taking in his blown pupils and the way his mouth hangs open, breath escaping harshly.

He says, “Yeah,” as he climbs back up, kissing Keith hard as he brings their hips together again, grinding down hard so that he can feel the bulge beneath him. He can’t maintain the liplock, gasping against Keith’s mouth, groaning at the sensation. For a moment, he stays like that, forehead pressed to his as they grind against one another.

Then he’s moving again, remembering how he wanted to map Keith’s chest with his tongue, so he ducks back down, finding Keith’s right nipple once more. He bites it sharply, enjoying the startled, pleasured moan Keith releases, and then he’s nibbling his way to the left one. He gives it its due attention, dragging his tongue over it, flicking it over and over again, before sucking hard until it pops from his lips.

When Robin starts the process all over again, Keith’s head snaps back into the cushion, groaning out, “Fucking hell, Robin!”

“Like that?” Robin smirks at him, waiting until he’s raised his head and looking before he dips down and teases his nipple some more. “So sensitive, hmm?”

“God, I’m gonna fuck your mouth so hard once Regina is here,” Keith scowls, though it loses any edge when he’s gasping between words, and so turned on that Robin thinks he might be trembling a bit.

“Promises, promises,” he breathes out, reaching down to palm himself through his sweatpants. Just a bit of pressure to give his cock some relief, because right now he’s so turned on, he could cut glass.

Please, please let Regina get out of class soon, or he might die.

He refocuses on driving Keith crazy, making his way down his chest now, laving his tongue over the distinct muscles of his abdomen. He dedicates his attention to them, to kissing every inch of his torso, tracing the lines, swirling his tongue in the line of hair that disappears down into his waistband. He’s sunk down between Keith’s legs now, so close to his straining erection, and he knows it’s such a tease.

Keith’s staring down at him, breathing so, so harshly, and Robin wants nothing more than to open his jeans with his teeth.

But he can’t, not yet, and the anticipation makes it sweeter, in some punishing way. He licks his lips, just to arouse Keith even more, and then he’s rising, drawing him into another bruising kiss. He straddles him again, just so, pressing on his cock and grinding, grinding, and Keith is a moaning, lustful mess beneath him.

“Oh, yeah, just like that,” Keith gasps, hands at Robin’s hips, guiding him into a pleasurable rhythm.

“Wanna make you come just like this,” Robin mutters, muffling his strangled groan with his mouth.

Distantly, he hears the door to the apartment opening, and the familiar _thunk_ of Regina’s bag hitting the floor, but it’s Regina’s startled, “My God,” that has him looking over his shoulder at her.

“Oh, thank God,” he breathes out, reaching for Keith’s fly. “Finally, you’re home.”

“You two don’t waste any time, do you?” she teases, but he can hear how aroused she is. Bless his Regina, but she does seem to get quite a kick out of watching them.

Robin’s busy with yanking Keith’s jeans and underwear down to his knees, and sliding back down to his own, but he still manages to retort, “Did you _see_ his photos?” before wrapping his lips around Keith’s cock.

“Hnnngh! God, Robin,” he groans, hips bucking, and oh, this isn’t going to take long. Not at all. Both hands tangle in Robin’s hair, holding him in place, trying to fuck his mouth like he promised.

He can hear Regina walking over, the whisper of her clothes hitting the floor only exciting him further as he sucks harder around the cock in his mouth. When her fingertips brush his shoulders, he pulls back, flicking the tip with his tongue before he wraps his hand around and jerks him in a familiar rhythm.

“How come you’re the only one dressed?” she asks, and he looks up to his girlfriend clad only in — fucking hell — lacy, see through underwear.

Robin has no idea how he ever survives these two.

Keith groans something that sounds like agreement, and suddenly the two of them are tugging Robin to his feet. In a flurry of movement, Regina pulls his shirt over his head, while Keith shoves his sweatpants to the floor, and then they’re both on him. He’s guided into a kiss, and from the faint taste of lipstick he knows it’s Regina’s mouth, but he can feel Keith’s mouth, too. It’s at his torso, sucking wet kisses there in a mimicry of the torture Robin inflicted upon him earlier.

Now he’s the one moaning, a bit distracted from Regina’s kiss by Keith working his way down his stomach to his hip bones.

“Maybe we should — _mmm_ — move this to the bedroom?” he suggests, licking his lips and swallowing to wet his dry throat. Regina laves attention to the sensitive spot on his jaw that always has him twitching for her, and it’s no different this time as his fingers clench into fists and a gasp escapes him.

“I don’t know,” Keith says with a casual, noncommittal hum, just as he bends forward and sucks at the tip of Robin’s cock.

Robin’s breath shudders out of him, a ripe, “Fuck!” exhaled into the air, and he wonders how he lost control of this situation. He’s certain he had it earlier, that Keith was putty in _his_ hands, but now it’s definitely the other way around as he takes more of his cock into his mouth, and one of Keith’s hands palms his balls.

“I kinda like it right here.”

He’s so addled now that he almost doesn’t understand what Keith’s saying, has to think about it (and thinking is _hard_ between Keith’s lips and now also Regina’s hands at his dick, circling what Keith’s mouth doesn’t cover) for a second before he realizes that he’s finishing his thought.

“There’s more space in the bedroom,” Robin points out, or tries to considering that his lovers are both trying to rob him of any ability to speak or think. They’re doing an admirable job of it, to be honest, though he feels a little bad Regina, so far, has had very little attention of her own.

So he’s going to try and rectify that, as soon as he can focus on something other than the way Keith is sucking him off. Biting his lip, he strengthens his resolve, tightening his grip in Keith’s hair to ease him back before reaching for Regina. “C’mere, gorgeous,” he murmurs, pulling her into a somewhat uncoordinated kiss.

She returns it eagerly; she’s always so eager when it’s the three of them (and when it’s not, but Robin knows how turned on she gets when it’s like this). She releases a soft moan as he breaks the kiss, trailing affection down her neck until he reaches her breasts, finding one nipple with his mouth and the other with his hand. “Mmm, Robin,” she breathes out, a hand cupping the back of his head as he sucks her in.

Keith doesn’t sit still during this, instead he’s kissing a path up Robin’s torso as far as he can reach. “Maybe the bed is a better idea,” he says now, when Robin’s got his hands full with Regina, one hand at her breast and the other slipping between her thighs, seeking out her (already wet, bless her) center.

“Oh, now you say that,” Robin grumbles teasingly. “Gimme a moment. Or help me see to Regina.”

“Turn her around,” Keith says, standing up, “Get her on the couch.”

Robin does just that, maneuvering her easily — it’s not as if she’s going to resist at this moment — and then he’s kneeling between her thighs. He plants a kiss at her knee, smirking up at her as he tortuously makes his way up her leg to where she wants him most. He avoids it entirely, of course, swirls his tongue along the join of her thigh and pelvis, and then bends back down to do it all over again.

Keith obscures his vision of her face, leaning in to kiss her lips, but it’s not a bad sight. Not at all. Especially once he leaves his own trail of kisses from her mouth to her breasts, and Regina’s gasping for them, moaning and twitching as they tease her.

“Guys,” she whines, and Robin has to stop a moment, pressing his head to her thigh as he takes in that desperate tone of voice of hers. It’s musical, magical in the way it enchants him, and all he wants is to give her whatever _she_ wants. “I’ve been wet since Keith sent those pictures in class.”

“Have you?” Keith murmurs, the fucking tease, and when Robin glances up, he can see how he’s leaning over her, talking into her ear. “Were you sitting in your class, looking at me, and getting aroused over what you knew Robin and I would be doing without you?”

Regina moans, and when she breathes out, “Yes,” and, “I couldn’t stop picturing it,” Robin takes pity on her, turning his attention to her pussy. He licks at her, a long, lingering stripe from her entrance to her clit, and revels when she gasps “Oh, fuck!”, her hips chasing his tongue.

He focuses in on her, his hands grasping her hips to hold her in place for him, and then he’s sucking at her hungrily, starving for her. He sucks at her lower lips, traces them with his tongue, listening for her sounds of pleasure as he eats her out. She’s muffled, and Keith must be kissing her again, and God, he really wants to look, but she’s just getting warmed up, he can feel her getting wetter, can taste her arousal. He dips his tongue inside, just barely, just enough to let her coat his tongue, gathering it on his taste buds, and he can’t help but moan against her.

Fuck, he loves the way she tastes.

“Mmm, yeah, Robin,” she whispers breathily for him, and he looks up, for a moment, taking in her closed eyes and parted lips.

“Gorgeous,” he murmurs, bending his head and drawing slow, measured circles around her clit. Several heavenly minutes pass with him staying right there, between her thighs, a place he never wants to leave if he’s honest. He sucks at her clit, pulling it between his lips and flicking his tongue against it in the pattern he knows she loves.

Sure enough, it has her fingers tightening in his hair, holding him to her as she undulates her hips beneath him, and he moans against her, enjoying how much _she’s_ enjoying it. He can’t resist dragging his tongue down, sinking it inside of her, and properly fucking her with it, eliciting a gasping sort of cry that goes straight to his cock.

God, he can’t wait to be inside her, but he loves eating her out, loves the way she’s moving beneath him, riding his face as best she can as he fucks her with his tongue.

And there’s Keith, too, he’s whispering to her, Robin can just barely make out the words. Things like, “You’re so fucking hot, Regina,” and, “That’s it, moan so he can hear you,” and, “Wish I could take a picture of _this_ ,” and more naughty sentiments that have Robin’s blood heating up, pumping harder.

He pauses, slipping his tongue out of Regina and sliding in two fingers instead, so that he can look up at the sight of his two lovers. Keith is kissing her now, a hand cupping her jaw, and fuck, _fuck_ , Regina is licking at his mouth, biting his lip and whimpering as Robin drives his fingers into her.

“Fucking hell,” he groans, adding, “You’re so hot, both of you…” He dips his head to her clit again, sucking at her in quick pulses that send her twitching, clenching around his fingers, and he’s done. He can’t wait any longer, can’t get her off like this when his dick feels like it’s about to explode.

He pulls his fingers free, standing up and positioning her on the couch, muttering, “Sorry, sorry, I can’t wait, I need you,” and he hikes her knees up, hooking one over his elbow as he grips his cock. He drags his tip through her wetness, moans low in his throat at the feel of her heat, and then he’s sinking inside of her, hoisting her other knee over his elbow.

“Robin,” Regina gasps, her back arching as he fills her, hands gripping his shoulders.

He breathes, inhales and exhales a couple of times as he waits for her to adjust to him, dotting kisses to her collarbone, her neck, until she meets his lips.

“Now,” she murmurs into his mouth, moving her hips underneath him as best she can to encourage him.

Beside them, Keith is sitting back and Robin can feel his eyes on them, watching as he draws his hips back and thrusts into Regina. He pulls back again, pushes in slow, measured, testing and searching for the right depth and angle. Keith shifts then, fingertips ghosting along Robin’s spine as he leans in, saying, “Love watching you two together…”

Robin turns his head, seeking out his lips, kissing him languidly but slipping him his tongue, tracing the roof of his mouth as he pushes into Regina again, out, in, snapping his hips a bit when he hears her strangled moan.

“There,” she breathes out, a tight-lipped, “ _Fuck_ , right there, Robin,” escaping as well on the next thrust.

He groans, fuck she feels so good around him, and Keith is touching him, touching her, he can feel his hands moving over his skin. He draws him back into a kiss, sucks on his tongue, wants to suck on other parts that he can’t reach like this. Regrets not moving to the bedroom now, or changing positions up, or doing something that lets him get to Keith’s cock as he fucks Regina.

Regina must be having a similar thought, though, because she’s pushing at Robin suddenly. “Hang on, I wanna shift,” she says, and Robin steps back, slips out of her so she can stand. “I want to blow him while you fuck me.”

“Fuck yes,” Keith groans eagerly, positioning himself back against the couch arm, one leg stretched out and the other still touching the floor. Regina kneels between his legs, smirking up at him as she grips his cock in one hand, jerking him off as Robin moves behind her. He props one leg up on the couch, tilts her hips, and then pushes in.

All three of them moan in unison as Regina dips her head to suck Keith’s cock, laving the tip with her tongue, and Robin sinks as far as he can into her pussy. She feels tighter like this, a fucking dream as he begins to piston in and out of her. He can’t get quite as deep at this angle, everything’s slightly off-kilter from the cramped space and his leg keeps sliding on the couch cushion, nearly slipping into the space between.

He stops thrusting for a moment, rescues his foot from the depths of the couch, and then adjusts his stance, trying to gain more traction. He starts again, determined to make this work, but as great as Regina feels wrapped around him, he can tell it’s not quite right. He’s lost her G-spot. Sighing, he slips out and says, “Can you try bending over the arm of the couch?”

She hollows her cheeks around Keith’s dick, sucking hard as she draws back and practically pulling him up with her, his hips raising to chase her mouth. “Sure,” she says, as she tosses Keith another devilish smirk, and then she’s bending over the arm.

Keith scoots down a little until she can comfortably reach, and Regina takes him into her mouth again as Robin moves behind her. “Okay,” he breathes out, taking a second to admire the arch of her back and the curve of her ass. He can’t resist groping both cheeks, squeezing, and then cheekily spanking one just to hear her little yelp of surprise.

The lustful glare she levels him with has absolutely no effect as he smiles cheekily back at her, even going so far as to give her another pop, just enough to sting. She moans this time, a low, primal sound in her throat, and he fucking loves her, every bit of her.

“Do you need a spanking?” he teases, and she pushes her hips back toward him, pressing against his erection.

“I need your cock inside me. Or I could fuck Keith instead?” she retorts, raising an eyebrow at him over her shoulder.

Keith chuckles. “I like the sound of that!”

“Maybe later,” Robin says, gripping his dick and sliding home once more. “Hnnngh, fuck, you’re so wet.”

She moans around the cock in her mouth, bobbing her head as she sucks, her hips rocking back to meet Robin’s thrusts. It’s better like this, the angle just right as he presses in against that spot inside of her, and he loves the way her pleasured sounds are muffled by Keith. He loves hearing her unimpeded, but something about _this_ is also so hot, knowing she’d be crying out if she could, if she wasn’t busy sucking off someone else, and it drives Robin to thrust faster, harder, to draw out more of those noises.

Keith grunts and shifts, one hand tangled in Regina’s hair as the other grips the arm of the couch. He’s rocking his hips up into her mouth, eyes squeezed shut, but there’s a furrow in his brow. “Hold on,” he says, stretching his leg on the couch, trying to adjust his other leg hanging off the couch.

“Guys,” Regina breathes out, exhaling in resignation, “This isn’t working. This couch is not conducive to what we want to do.”

“Okay,” Robin agrees, nodding. “Let’s move to the bedroom. We can fuck properly there.”

They move quickly, not wanting to lose the intensity of their arousal, but by the time they tumble into the bed, everything’s slowed down a bit. Regina straddles Keith, kissing him deeply, languidly, and Robin positions himself behind her, kissing her shoulders. For several minutes, they make out, Regina switching between them, and then Robin and Keith trapping her between them as they kiss, too. It’s during one of those moments, the two of them liplocked as Regina rocks her hips over Keith’s cock trapped between them, that Keith finally breaks away from the kisses.

“Fuck, please, I need—” Keith groans at the way Regina moves against him, “—I need to come.”

Regina cups his face, pulling him into a searing kiss that she ends with a teasing bite to his lip. “Let’s see how we do this time, hmm?” she murmurs, kissing her way down his body, shifting until she’s comfortably between his legs.

Robin kneels behind her, trailing the fingertips of one hand up her thigh to her pussy. He cups her gently, rubbing her, smirking at how wet she still is. “Are you still ready for me, love?” he asks, just to hear her moan out _Yes_. He sinks one finger into her, and then a second, fucking her slowly just like that now that he has the room, and the comfort to do so.

He wants to take his time and go fast all at once, but it’s the latter impulse that wins out. He’s so hard, and he’s still wet from being inside of her earlier, and he rather desperately wants to be inside of her again. So he fucks her just long enough to have her gasping around Keith’s cock, and then he’s pulled his fingers free and lined up, sinking in deep once more.

“Oh, God,” Regina moans out, lifting her head off of Keith’s dick, using her hand to jerk him off for a moment. “Mmm, fuck me, Robin!”

Keith lets her have her rest, but once she’s adjusted to Robin inside of her and he’s doing just as she asked, he’s reaching for her and guiding her mouth back to his cock. “Don’t stop, babe,” he murmurs to her, a hand holding her hair back from her face so he can watch as she takes his mouth inside. “Fucking hell, just like that, take it all…”

She does, their Regina, she’s so good at that. Robin would probably be jealous of Keith getting to enjoy her mouth if he wasn’t balls-deep in her at the moment. As it is, he’s holding her hips, picking up the pace as he fucks her, and God bless her, but she’s doing so well even as she’s caught between the two of them.

“Fucking love you, gorgeous,” he murmurs to her back, pressing his palm to the bottom of her spine, enjoying the way she arches for him. She knows how much he loves her ass, too, and he knows she’s tipping it up just for his pleasure (well, that’s a lie, he knows this angle is great for her, has him going just that little bit deeper and hitting her G-spot perfectly but it’s partly for him, too).

Regina lifts her head, moaning and pushing her hips back against him, meeting his thrusts. “Mmm, I-I love you, too,” she says between thrusts, her voice going higher as she gets closer and closer to the edge. For a moment, she rests her head against Keith’s thigh, breathing hard as Robin ruts into her.

“Regina, please,” Keith moans, trying to guide her back to his cock. “I’m so fucking close…”

Robin pauses then, stays buried deep inside but lets Regina catch her breath. “Go on, babe. Make him come,” he says, biting his lip as his cock throbs. But Keith is close, it won’t take long to get him off, and then he can focus on Regina and his own release.

She whines in protest, but she rallies and lifts her head, encircling the base of his cock with one hand and then taking him into her mouth. Robin watches her for a moment, but then turns his attention to Keith instead. He’s arching his neck, head digging into the pillow beneath him, mouth open as he moans and grunts, almost nonverbal now as he says, “Ahhh, fuck — yeah — like tha— _ahh_!”

He jerks, one hand in Regina’s hair and the other fisting by his side, and with another grunt, he relaxes, breathing hard as tense muscles go slack.

Regina slows down, giving him a final suck as she pulls back and swallows. And Robin desperately wants to fuck her into the mattress, but that seems a bit impulsive after she’s just had a dick down her throat. Instead, he eases out of her, letting her roll onto her side, and wraps his own hand around his cock to jerk himself as she catches her breath.

It doesn’t take long before she’s turning onto her back, smiling up at him in a mixture of sappy and saucy only she could pull off. Her hand slides down her body, dipping between her legs, and his eyes are locked onto the two fingers she pushes inside of herself. “Come on, Robin,” she says, the fucking tease, offering those two fingers to him.

He takes them, of course, sucks the wetness off and moans, and then he takes _her_. Climbs onto the bed and kneels between her thighs, guiding himself in and he goes with absolutely no resistance as she wraps her legs around his hips.

“Fuck,” he says, or maybe he only thinks it, talking seems too complicated right now as his eyes shut tightly at the welcoming feel of her wet heat. He’s so hard, so fucking desperate to come, but he’s got to hold on for Regina.

Not that it seems like she’s going to take long, either. Her nails dig into his shoulders, raking down his back as he fucks her hard, and she’s moaning in his ear, high-pitched, gasping cries that weaken his resolve.

Robin sits back on his haunches, pulling Regina up with him, fucking up into her and that’s it, oh shit, he feels her beginning to tighten and spasm — he feels one of her hands shove between them, her fingers on her clit — “That’s it, gorg— _fuck_ — so close—” _oh fuck_!

She trembles in his arms, crying out sharply as orgasm hits her, and Robin groans immediately after her, tumbling over the edge barely three thrusts later. He holds her up, seeks out her mouth, kissing her breathlessly before they fall to their sides on the bed.

Behind Regina, Keith shifts to his side and props his head on his elbow. “Wanna join me the next time I work out?” he asks smugly.

“No,” Robin replies, still trying to catch his breath. “But you should text us from the shower afterward, always.”


End file.
